Balmorra/Leyendas
Balmorra era un mundo fábrica localizado en el sistema Balmorra, situado en la región de las Colonias al borde de los Mundos del Núcleo. Debido a su intensa fabricación industrial fue conocido como uno de los mundos fábricas más importantes en el espacio de la República, donde algunos de los más avanzados armamentos y droides de batalla se producían constantemente en la mayor parte de la historia galáctica. Descripción Dado que Balmorra era muy rico en hierro y otros minerales, poco a poco se convirtió en uno de los mundos fábrica más importante en el espacio galáctico. Grandes partes de la superficie de Balmorra estaban cubiertas de tierras baldías industriales, que contenían la mayor parte de las primeras líneas de montaje y refinerías del planeta. Aunque la fabricación de armas era el principal beneficio para la economía de Balmorra, la atmósfera del planeta sufrió mucho debido a la alta contaminación, que fue emitida por las innumerables planas industriales. También una significante parte de llanuras y áreas urbanas estaban ubicadas en la superficie de Balmorra, como la capital del planeta, Bin Prime. Se sabía que los parásitos de metal Balmorranos se comían los metales en estas áreas urbanas, lo que ocasiono un problema a largo plazo que el gobierno de Balmorra tuvo que solucionar. A parte de lo mencionado, la Gripe de Balmorra era también presumiblemente del planeta. Historia El planeta comenzó siendo una colonia de Humbarine. Debido a los lentos viajes interestelares y comunicaciones, era uno de varios mundos colonia que declararon su independencia. Durante el asentamiento de Balmorra, mientras la República todavía estaba en su infancia, Balmorra rápidamente se estableció como un refugio para los fabricantes de armas y droides de batalla de renombre. Aunque decidíos a permanecer independientes de la República, los Balmorranos se convirtieron en fuertes aliados que abastecían a la República Galáctica y a la Galaxia con los más avanzados droides y armas. Era de la República thumb|left|220px|El paisaje de desechos en Markaran, Balmorra. Balmorra se unió a la República Galáctica antes de la Era Indecta. Durante los Conflictos Alsakanos, apoyó a Coruscant. Balmorra fue un sitio de batalla durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad. En ese conflicto, los leviatanes, criados por los Jedis Oscuros, atacaron las barricadas Jedi del planeta. Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, el Imperio Sith decidió apoderarse de Balmorra debido a sus plantas de fabricación militar y su ubicación estratégica cerca de los Mundos del Núcleo. La República inmediatamente envió soldados para que esto no sucediera. A medida que la Gran Guerra Galáctica continuaba y el control del Imperio Sith seguía extendiéndose, la República, agotada, comenzó a retirar sus fuerzas de Balmorra para redistribuirlas a conflictos más importantes. Esto continuó hasta que se firmó el Tratado de Coruscant. La base de la República designada 11A había sido establecida en Balmorra y todavía estaba bajo control de la República hasta que se firmó el Tratado. Al comandante de la base, el General Buryn, se le ordeno abandonar la base con sus tropas de acuerdo con los términos del Tratado. El General Buryn quería cumplir con sus órdenes, sin embargo, el Jedi Fortris Gall insistió en que el equipo de la República que había sido capturado, el Escuadrón de demoliciones 419, tenía que ser liberado primero. El Jedi entonces viajó a la Fábrica militar Troida, donde los soldados eran mantenidos como rehenes, sin el permiso de Buryn. Buryn optó por permanecer en el planeta después del plazo impuesto por el Tratado y esperó a Fortis. El Maestro Orgus Din pronto se unió al General y al Jedi Fortis, para convencerlos de que ambos abandonaran el planeta en un intento por impedir más batallas con los Sith, y para comenzar a seguir los términos del tratado. thumb|200px|Una base militar en Balmorra durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Tras el tratado, y el comienzo de la Guerra Fría, la República se vio obligada a dejar de apoyar oficialmente a Balmorra. Sin embargo, una pequeña fuerza clandestina de la República se quedó en el planeta para ayudar a una resistencia que se había formado en contra el Imperio Sith. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los Balmorranos compartían la opinión de que habían sido abandonados por la República. Sorprendentemente, la resistencia evito que el Imperio Sith tomara el control total del planeta. Uno años después de la firma del tratado, con la frágil paz entre el Imperio, la República comenzó a reintroducir sus fuerzas en el planeta y mientras los Balmorranos eran receptivos a la ayuda, su resentimiento de ser abandonados en el pasado permaneció. Al mismo tiempo, el Imperio Sith trato de aumentar su presencia en el planeta en un nuevo intento de reclamar los droides de batalla y armas de Balmorra. En algún momento durante la invasión del Imperio Eterno a la galaxia, los príncipes Arcann y Thexan dirigieron un asalto contra Balmorra. La Nave insignia Eterno ataco rápidamente el sistema de defensa planetario de Balmorra, permitiendo que los príncipes gemelos capturaran las fábricas de armas del mundo intactas. El Imperio Eterno coloco entonces una Fortaleza Estelar alrededor del planeta al mando de la Exarca Malforia, quien fue secuestrada por el espía conocido como el Sudario, quien más tarde destruyó la Fortaleza Estelar, dejando al planeta libre de la opresión del Imperio Eterno. El planeta alguna vez fue el cuartel general de Rigorra el hutt. Fue un planeta en que la Tecno Unión produjo droides de batalla B1 poco antes de las Guerras Clon. La producción de droides de batalla terminó aparentemente, pero continuó en secreto en mundos fábrica de los Territorios del Borde Exterior como Geonosis. En el 21 ABY Balmorra se separó de la República Galáctica y se el dio una flota de [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk |naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] para defenderse. Balmorra era el cuartel general de Armas Balmorra, que manufacturaba los droides de infantería SD-6 Hulk. Era Imperial thumb|left|150px|Superficie de Balmorra con [[Bin Prime vista desde la órbita, 10 DBY.]] Durante el Nuevo Orden, el Gobernador Beltane dirigió el planeta y supervisó la producción. Durante el reino del Emperador Galáctico Palpatine, los balmorranos fabricaron armas para el Ejército Imperial con fuertes lazos con los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, y fueron los construcciones primarios del AT-ST. Los balmorranos deseaban la independencia del Imperio Galáctico, y querían un mercado libre para vender su renombrada tecnología armamentística. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza Rebelde dirigió un pequeño escuadrón por los angostos cañones que rodeaban las instalaciones de producción—aunque había un sentimiento mutuo de buena voluntad entre la Alianza Rebelde y los nativos de Balmorra, la liberación en ese entonces era imposible pues el planeta estaba bien defendido y estaba aislado de otros mundos de los Rebeldes. En vez de eso, la Alianza lanzó un ataque rápido de sabotaje, usando la cubierta de la noche para no ser detectados por las antenas sensoras Imperiales. No fue sino hasta que Luke Skywalker y el Escuadrón Pícaro demolieron gran parte de la maquinaria en construcción que se lanzó una fuerza poderosa en represalia. El planeta fue liberado por la Nueva República después de la Batalla de Endor, y permaneció independiente por cinco años. Balmorra volvió a estar bajo control Imperial durante la reaparición del Emperador, pero después de la supuesta muerte de Palpatine cerca de Da Soocha V, los balmorranos rebeldes comenzaron a armar a la Nueva República. thumb|200px|La capital de Balmorra es atacada por fuerzas Imperiales bajo el mando de [[Maximilian Veers.]] En represalia, el planeta fue atacado por una fuerza al mando del Ejecutor Militar Sedriss, que incluía Droides Sombra y droides de batalla SD-9. después de sufrir fuertes pérdidas a manos de los nuevos droides de batalla SD-10 y los nuevos Viper Automaton, Sedriss detuvo el ataque a cambio de un embarque de los droides molecularmente escudados. Historia posterior Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el senador de Balmorra ofreció turbolásers de superficie a cualquier planeta que enviara una fleta para proteger Balmorra en una sesión en el Senado llena de pánico. La gripe de Balmorra presumiblemente era de este planeta. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica elementos de la Flota de la Confederación atacaron Balmorra en su afán de llegar a los Mundos del Núcleo. Esto resultó en la Batalla de Balmorra. Detrás de escena El nombre del planeta puede estar relacionado con Balmoral, la propiedad vacacional de la Reina Isabel II en Escocia. Asimismo, 'Balmora' es el nombre de una ciudad en el videojuego de rol Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Balmorra en el Sector Sesswenna (en realidad el Sector Seswenna) del Núcleo Galáctico. El Sector Seswenna canónicamente se localiza en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Apariciones *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *Star Wars: The Old Republic }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * Categoría:Lugares de Balmorra Categoría:Planetas de las Colonias Balmorra Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica